


The Next Time

by tinkertoysdamn



Series: Duel [2]
Category: Lupin III
Genre: Anal Sex, Heist, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6197992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkertoysdamn/pseuds/tinkertoysdamn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to "Duel."  It's the next time and Jigen has his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Time

He leapt over the log without hesitation; careening through the trees beside the man he called his partner. The scent of green growing things was a welcome change from the smell of death that had clung to the old tomb they had just escaped. The sound of heavy boots trudging behind them had been left behind long ago and the sheer thrill of it all still thrummed through his veins. To top it off, the weight of a solid gold monkey statue rested against his chest. Lupin the III, master thief, good shot, gentleman-- or huge pain in the ass depending on whom you were asking-- had just pulled off another daring heist.

The trees were still thick and the car was only half-a-mile off but now seemed like a good time to rest. The guards would be too busy stumbling through fake trails and clever traps to find them. Lupin sat down, leaning against a tree. He pulled the little statue out from under his jacket and looked into its beady little eyes. He gave it a quick peck on the head.

“Piece of cake,” he said.

His partner sat down beside him, looking the monkey over. What had he wanted to be called again? Lupin racked his brain. Daisuke Jigen, that’s right.

To be fair, the name had only been invented yesterday. After almost two weeks of calling him “Hey, you,” his partner finally said that he had found his new name. Lupin asked, “Okay, what is it?”

The gunman told him. There was a long pause while Lupin mulled it over. “Where is that from?”

“Japan.” This came from one of the whitest guys in existence.

Lupin eyed his partner with skepticism. He had been to Japan and knew that the first name was real, but the surname? “I don’t think ‘Jigen’ is a name.” The gunman shrugged; Lupin knew he was going to regret asking: “Why Japan?”

The gunman poured himself a drink. “It’s the place furthest from New York.”

Lupin decided to just accept it. He was not going to argue about it, and he was not going to try to suggest something better. “Daisuke Jigen it is.” They had toasted to the new name and let the subject drop.

Now, with a new name and a first caper under his belt, Jigen looked over their prize. “Damn ugly statue.”

Lupin snorted, who was the American to judge aesthetics? “Who cares, we’re not keeping it.”

The gunman pulled out a package of Pall Malls and held one out to the thief. Lupin waved off the offer; they still had running to do and Jigen’s smokes were disgusting.

Jigen took out one and held it expectantly between his lips. Without even thinking about it, Lupin had a light out ready for him and lit the cherry. The older man inhaled, a thin trail of smoke rising from the glowing end.

They sat in silence for a moment. Jigen with his hat pulled down far over his head and Lupin with his legs bent, ready to spring into action if necessary. Now that he had the statue, the thief had to consider where to sell it. There was always his fence in Nice, or the ones in Morocco could be interested--

As he was thinking, Jigen said the last thing he had ever expected: “Hey Lupin, it’s next time.”

The dark-haired thief stared at his partner. What the hell was Jigen talking about? Next time for what? Lupin racked his brain for moment. Wait a minute, it had been a week ago: a pair of glowing cigarettes, a nice post-sex buzz and a rather odd statement from his partner. Oh yeah, he remembered. _Was Jigen nuts?_ The scheming, rational part of his mind said this was stupid. The other dominant side said, “Shut up, you’re going to get laid.”

Lupin raised an eyebrow; he couldn’t believe he was considering this. “Here?”

Jigen had a contented look on his face. “Yeah.”

The gunman was crazy. Hell, he was crazy; maybe Jigen had caught it from him. Lupin always got aroused after a successful heist that was part of the thrill. It was also the reason he wanted to work with a partner. The thief loosened his tie, noticing the way the gunman was staring. He undid the first two buttons on his shirt, letting it hang open to show off the line of his neck. “Don’t want to wait ‘till we’re at the hideout?” he said, his voice teasing.

Jigen’s voice drawled with arousal. “Not if you keep looking at me like that.”

The thief couldn’t help the crazy grin that curved his lips. “Then how about I look at you like this?” Lupin pounced and knocked the other man onto the forest floor.

Jigen let out an indignant yelp but was quickly silenced by the thief’s eager mouth. Tongues dueled; each seeking dominance over the other. Hands fumbled and groped like an adolescent boy’s, tugging and plucking at buttons and zippers.

Lupin had to be quick about this; they weren’t out of the woods yet, literally. He’d take care of Jigen’s need and then have the favor returned later. The thief’s hand dove into Jigen’s pants and took the hardening cock in an impatient grip. The gunman gasped as Lupin stroked him at a near frantic pace. Jigen’s face flushed red; he was getting too worked up too soon. He grabbed his partner’s wrist and glared at the younger man.

“Slow down,” Jigen muttered.

“No time,” Lupin said, punctuating the statement with a few kisses. The thief ran his thumb in a teasing caress against the slick head of Jigen’s cock. “Still on the job.”

It took Jigen far too much effort to push Lupin’s hands away. “Let me take off my damn clothes,” he growled.

“Just your jacket,” Lupin ordered, yanking it off of Jigen’s shoulders, “and shove your pants down.”

“No,” Jigen said.

The thief blinked at him in confusion. “What? We don’t--”

“It’s gonna be hard to get at your ass if you don’t take your pants off,” Jigen said.

Lupin let out a startled laugh at the comment. “You were serious about the—“

One of Jigen’s eyes glared at him from underneath the brim of his hat. There was only one way to interpret that look: it was a challenge. Lupin knew that his pride would probably be the death of him someday but he was not going to back down over something so banal as anal.

“Fine,” Lupin hissed, “but we’re not fucking on the forest floor.” He finished liberating Jigen’s jacket from his shoulders and laid it out like a makeshift blanket. Jigen shifted from under Lupin, crawling backwards onto the coat.

The gunman looked smug, but Lupin wondered how smug he was going to be once they finished. Lupin shrugged his shoulders out of the jacket and Jigen leaned up to help him with the arms. Apparently, the older man couldn’t keep his hands to himself. Lupin smirked as Jigen worked at his neck. It was the little things that did wonders for Lupin’s ego.

He felt Jigen’s hands working at his shirt buttons and pushed them down to his crotch. Lupin was determined to get the minimum amount of clothes out of the way before getting down to business. His cock sprung out into the open air as Jigen’s callused fingers finished unzipping him. Lupin closed his eyes as Jigen touched him. The rough hand held him with a firm grip; the gunman was very skilled at this.

Lupin fished in his jacket pocket and pulled out a small tube. He had been using it to ease his way out of handcuffs until his wrists got used to the feeling but it would work for their purposes. He pushed Jigen back onto the jacket pile and straddled his hips.

This was nice; Lupin’s pants were down past the curve of his ass and, although it was awkward, he could feel the hard length of Jigen’s pride pressing up against him. He had only let one other man do this to him before and that had turned out to be a mistake; Jigen had damn well make sure this wasn’t. Lupin pushed those dark thoughts to the side as he shoved the makeshift lube into Jigen’s hand.

“If you want to fuck me—“ Lupin ground down his hips onto the man trapped beneath him, pleased at the older man’s shuddering gasp, “then you take care of it.”

Those fingers that had been so steady just a half hour before when shooting at crazed cultists shook as they opened the bottle. Lupin watched as Jigen coated his fingers and with a gentleness that was unexpected, stroked the entrance to Lupin’s body. The touch was so light it made Lupin squirm. “Is this okay?” Jigen asked, his voice a little unsure.

When Lupin had done this before he had felt vulnerable and exposed, like his first partner was taking something from him; with Jigen this felt more like a continuation of what they had already started. Lupin rested his hand on Jigen’s wrist. “We don’t have all day,” he urged.

The first breach of a single thick finger wasn’t pleasant but when Lupin exhaled and allowed himself to relax it stopped feeling like an intrusion. He let the gunman feel around inside, getting a taste of what was to come. “Oh my god,” the gunman muttered with something like reverence.

More fingers followed, Jigen’s callused digits pressing and stretching Lupin from the inside. The thief panted at the sensation; his first partner hadn’t done this for him, hadn’t made him want this. Finding Jigen had been like finding the wheat among chaff, the pearls cast before swine, the—

 _Shit,_ what was that spot inside? Lupin gasped, pushing back against the fingers buried deep in his ass. “Again,” he demanded. Jigen obliged, crooking his fingers in a way that made Lupin bit his lower lip. God, if just Jigen’s fingers felt this good--

He grabbed the gunman’s wrist. “That’s enough,” Lupin said. It was a lie, he could have had Jigen finger him all day but they were on a time crunch. He sat up in Jigen’s lap, wiggling himself into a better position. Jigen’s hard length was red and leaking against his thigh; he was ready for this and so was Lupin.

The thief took Jigen’s cock in one hand and braced his body with the other. There were a few seconds of fumbling before he lined everything up right, then the contact and a slight push. He eased himself down with a slight wince; the head was always the worst part.

“First time?” Jigen asked.

The thief scoffed, _cheeky bastard_. “Just been a while. My first partner fucked me—“ A pause as he slid down to the hilt. Lupin sighed in satisfaction; that felt a lot better. “Then shot me out of an airplane with my own gun.”

Jigen grinned at him and rolled his hips. “That bad, huh?”

That sent a nice jolt down the thief’s spine. “No,” Lupin said, a leer on his face; that asshole was the last thing he wanted to think about right now. “He didn’t know a good thing when he saw it.” With that he lifted himself up by his thighs, inching Jigen’s cock out oh so slowly. He was still too tight and it was a little uncomfortable, but the look on Jigen’s face was priceless. Face red, eyes wide under the brim of that damn hat and his mouth open in surprise. The thief wished he had a camera.

He slowly moved back down, the going a bit easier this time. He punctuated the descent with a rocking motion that made the gunman’s cock twitch inside. A few more like this and he’d be ready for some real action. He saw the gunman’s hands tremble with impatience and move toward his hips. Lupin grinned. Fuck that.

He snatched Jigen’s hands and pinned them up above his head. The older man glared at him but his eyes slid shut once Lupin started moving again. The first few strokes were agonizingly slow, just enough for the thief to get used to it. The slip and drag were strange but welcome, setting off nerves Lupin never knew he had. There was power in allowing this, in permitting Jigen inside his body.

Lupin gave the gunman pinned below him a manic grin. He was starting to enjoy this. Their bodies moved in tandem, each seeking not only their own pleasure but the other’s as well. Jigen flexed his fingers, as if he wanted to break free of Lupin’s grasp but couldn’t. “Can I—“

The thief didn’t feel like granting any mercy. He leaned forward, grinding his cock against Jigen’s stomach. He would set the pace, he would make this good, and he would make Jigen beg for it. Lupin sped up the motion of his thighs, the gunman’s cock filling him faster and faster. Jigen thrust upward with his trapped hips, trying to match Lupin’s pace as best he could. The thief was getting close.

“Please,” Jigen begged, “let me--”

Lupin dropped down to the hilt and squeezed. “Let you what, _Jigen-chan_?” Lupin asked, his voice mocking. Jigen never answered, instead coming with a strangled moan. Lupin felt Jigen spend inside him and squeezed again. Then the thief took himself in hand and with one, two quick jerks covered Jigen’s stomach in white.

Lupin stared down at the destroyed man below him. Jigen’s cheeks were flushed and Lupin could just make out the bleary blissed out expression in the older man’s eyes.

Lupin himself probably didn’t look much better but he didn’t care. He idly wondered if he should register his ass as a deadly weapon. How would that Zenigata guy react to that? Lupin giggled at the mental picture of the Inspector’s horrified face.

He lifted himself up and let the soft cock slip out. Lupin plopped back down on top of his partner, crushing him with his weight. Jigen huffed. The thief just grinned and wiggled on top of the gunman. “I could nap right here,” he said, nuzzling against the older man’s neck.

“Like hell you are.” Jigen shoved at the thief, but couldn’t budge him. The gunman sighed, resigned to being a pillow. They lay there for a few moments, just resting.

Suddenly, strange noises came from the woods. Lupin perked up his head; seemed like the traps weren’t as good as he thought. “Get dressed,” Lupin ordered. He sprang to his feet and threw on his clothes.

Jigen rolled himself upright, pulling up his undershorts and pants. They dressed quickly and silently, focused on the task at hand, until Jigen picked up his jacket and winced. There was a huge stain right on the inside. “That’s disgusting.”

“You’re the one who wanted sex on the job,” Lupin said. He zipped up his pants. “Not that I minded.”

The gunman snorted. “’Cause your jacket’s not covered in filth.”

Lupin rolled his eyes and snagged the statue. “Bitch. Bitch. I’ll buy you a new one. Hell, I’ll buy you ten new ones. Just haul your ass, we’ve got to get out of here.” With that he took off toward the car.

Jigen sighed and trudged after his boss. The thief and the gunman sprinted through the woods and in no time came to a paved road. Parked on the other side was Lupin’s yellow compact car. They crossed the distance to the waiting Fiat and hopped inside, just as a group of very angry guards burst out of the woods. Lupin floored the accelerator and the small vehicle sped off, leaving their pursers behind.

When Jigen felt like he could breath again, he reached across the front seat to snag the idol poking out of Lupin’s jacket. He examined the hideous statue and then glanced at the thief. “It looks kinda like you.”

“It does not!” Lupin protested. “I don’t look anything like that!”

“Sure, same monkey grin and everything,” Jigen said.

Lupin frowned. “Fuck you!”

The gunman just tilted his head back and laughed. Lupin looked over at his compatriot, not knowing what was so funny.

“Maybe next time, Boss,” Jigen said with a sly wink.

Lupin leered at his partner. “Your ass is mine when we get home.”

“That a promise?” Judging from the grin on the former hitman’s face the new lifestyle was agreeing with him.

The thief felt a small surge of pride at correctly guessing Jigen’s character. It had been only a short time but Lupin felt more at home with this one man than anyone else. He had misjudged before and it had cost him dearly, he was just so glad to be right about this. He shifted gears, the little Fiat lurching forward with renewed speed. Lupin’s grin threatened to split his face; this would be a lucrative partnership indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> So when I posted "Duel" the other day I remembered that I had started a sequel and low and behold I found it. Turns out I had a good chunk completed but never finished, so I fleshed it out, finished it and now here it is.


End file.
